wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Gorog
Gorog was the leader of the Angels of Darkness.and one of the most evil members of the race of Angels. He ruled over the Dark Realm with a iron fist and his only desire was to fill the world with evil and darkness. He used Rosie to manipulate Justin to steal the Moral Compass and had no problem with betraying Justin after he done his purpose. He disguised as the guard of the magical 13th floor and he has stolen a powerful spell from the Russo magic lair. He tries to turn everyone of the magical 13th floor evil and tries to take over the wizard world. The Russo kids stop him though. Biography His life before his appearance is a mystery, but it's more likely that he attempted to steal the Moral Compass many times in the past and he has been responsible for Rosie fall from grace. Eventually he sent her to corrupt Justin so he could steal the Moral Compass and suppress everything good in the world, if not the universe. His plan, however failed, because both Alex and Rosie embraced their good sides and fought together to return the Compass to the Guardian Angels. After his defeat, Justin used his broken wand to flash himself and Rosie to the Lair. A few months later he would reappear in the disguise of the guard of a magically hidden secret 13th floor for magical creatures. He had tricked Max into go to a Summer Camp, which might mean that he had kidnapped him. He later sent a evil robot to steal a spell (the In and Out Doors spell) from a spellbook located in the Russos' lair. He tries to take over the wizard world but fails when Justin, Alex, and Max combine their powers to vaporize Gorog. Dexter Dexter is a disguise Gorog uses in the four part saga "Wizards of Apartment 13B". Gorog created a thirteenth floor at the Windzer apartments. It was a secret wizard magic floor. He disguises himself as Dexter. He was manager of the floor. He created the floor to lure Alex to it as revenge from "Wizards vs. Angels". Dexter is a fan of the dance move the "Dougy". It is revealed that Alex thought he was hiding the fact that he lived with his mother when it turned out he was Gorog. Magical Powers & Abilities Gorog seems to be one of the most powerful antagonists of the series, having not only an army of magical evil soldiers but also a vast ray of magical powers at his disposal. Amongst his powers are: *'Turning others into Angels of Darkness: '''He could wave his hand to turn people into angels of darkness. *'Glamouring: Gorog disguises himself to trick Alex and Harper, and later Justin, so they don't recognize him. *'''Technopathy: Gorog seems to have a magical ability to control technology, especially robots. *'Manipulation of Good and Evil:' Being part of the race of Angels, Gorog's presence forces people to do evil things. *'Flight:' Though not shown, he might have power of defying gravity. *'Intelect:' Not magical in nature, Gorog's intelligence allows him to plot plans for world domination. *'Wizardry:' Though he never casted a spell, Alex's wand glowed when Gorog had it in his hands. Trivia *Gorog is the third character to die on screen (The others are the mummy and Stevie). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Angels Category:Magical beings Category:Deceased Category:Recurring characters